After Curfew
by katibee234
Summary: As a prefect, Victorie Weasley has to make a decision whether to follow the rules or follow her heart.


Here is my piece for Round 8 of the QLFC. Hope you enjoy.

Prompts:

A Next-Gen Weasley – Victorie Weasley

Spell – Bat-Bogey Hex

Quote – "Sometime it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."

Dialogue - "Where did that come from?"

…

It was the start of her fifth year at Hogwarts and Victorie Weasley was excited to get back to learning. She wasn't a bookworm like her Aunt Hermione, but she still loved to learn. This year was a little different though. This year she was chosen to be a Ravenclaw Prefect. Her entire family was extremely proud of her. She was just getting ready for her first patrol with the Gryffindor Prefect. They had decided to split up the floors for the patrol and Victorie took top 3 floors.

She was almost done with her last floor when she heard footsteps behind her. She started to speed up but so did the footsteps behind her. She broke out into a run and as soon as she rounded a corner she hid in an alcove and waited for the footsteps to fade away. But the footsteps didn't fade away. They kept coming closer and closer to her. She lifted her wand and had a spell on the tip of her tongue.

"Boo!" a male voice screamed at her.

Before even thinking, she pointed her wand at the male student and yelled the spell.

"Ugh. Gross."

"Teddy?"

"Um yeah."

"I am so sorry. You should have just told me that it was you." She said quietly.

"But please tell me, my darling, where is the fun in that?" he said with a smirk.

"I guess there is none for you. But, Teddy, you really scared me."

"My deepest apologies, but tell me why is the Bat-Bogey Hex always the first thing you throw at people?" Teddy said while still covered in slime.

"Well it is the first spell that Aunt Ginny taught me. It is also fun to see people covered in bat bogeys." she smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, Vic. It's real funny." With a wave of his wand, Teddy was clean once again.

"Teddy, what are you doing out past curfew?" Victorie asked as she crossed her arms and staring at the boy.

"You know I love adventure."

"But you are breaking the rules."

Teddy laughed, "I have never been the one to follow rules, Vic, you know that." He smirked again.

"I am going to have to take 15 points off for you being out after curfew, Teddy."

He walked closer to her until her back was against the wall. He put one arm against the wall above her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you, Vic?"

She gasped and her heartbeat increased, "I follow the rules and the rules state that I get to deduct some points if I find a student out of bed. No matter who that student might be, Teddy."

He laughed softly in her ear. His breathe tickling her in the process. "Even if that student is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Teddy. I don't want to, but I have to. It's the rules."

"You know, sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."

"How would not taking points from you change my life forever?"

"Well, Professor Longbottom told me that if I get anymore points taken off for the house, I won't et to go on the next Hogsmede trip. If that happened, who would take you and spend hours walking around with you and buy you your favorite candy?"

She thought about what he had just said. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. None of here friends liked walking around and going into every shop with her. And none of them knew her favorite candy and got it for her every time. Only Teddy did. She was stuck. She never broke the rules, but there was always a first time for everything, right?

"Fine. I won't take any points off. But you have to get back to Gryffindor tower right now."

Teddy lifted her up and kissed her. "Thank you, my darling."

She giggled and kissed him back. He set her down and then she heard a noise.

"Where did that come from?" she started looking around.

"Where did what come from?" Teddy asked.

"You didn't hear that?"

Teddy listened carefully and then he heard it.

 _Meow._

"Damn that cat. Come on, Vic. We have to go or Filch is going to catch us." Teddy grabbed her hand and started running.

They didn't stop running until they were at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Have a good night, my darling. I will see you tomorrow." Teddy bent down to give Victorie a goodnight kiss.

She let her arms circle his neck and she tried to deepen the kiss.

Teddy laughed, "For someone who doesn't like breaking the rules, you are making it so we may both get caught."

"Make it back safe okay? I want my date to Hogsmede next weekend."

"Don't worry. I will make it back fine. I can out run that stupid cat any day." He smirked and she laughed.

They shared one more hug before letting go of each other and walking to their spate houses.

As she got into her bed that night, Victorie smiled at what had just happened. She was never a rule breaker, always a rule follower. But Teddy brought out a different side of her, a more rebellious side that she was sure her family would not like. But, there is nothing better than a little adventure.


End file.
